


Continue?

by Dominion_of_Dust1886



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Damn that man known as Tom, F/M, Gaming, I seriously need to do things after this, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Strip Poker, Stripping, Table Sex, WINNING!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominion_of_Dust1886/pseuds/Dominion_of_Dust1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Fun and smut. What more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continue?

Your breath hitched, fingers curling, a trickle of sweat slowly making it’s way down between your breasts. The room was growing warmer, but then, your heart was racing.

“I’m coming,” you growl out, “I’m very close.”

Tom smiled, his own body clentched in anticipation, “as am I, darling.” He growls in response.

“Close,” you repeat, breathless, body twitching, mouth curling.

There it was, “yes,” you breath, hips writhing, “yes!”

A high pitched whistle blew, followed by a BEEP!

PLAYER 1 WINS!

“WHAT?!?!” you shout, dropping the grey controller in your hands.

Tom’s signature “Ehehehehe!” flooded the living room, tongue peaking out from between white teeth. His own controller looked tiny in his long fingered grasp.

“Another win, darling,” his eyes are jovial as he looks you up and down, “I will take... your scarf.”

With a resigned huff, you start to unwrap the scarf from around your neck.

In reality, you were quite pleased with how this was turning out.

For Tom’s birthday, as a cute childhood memory gift, you were able to snag a Super Nintendo Entertainment System and a copy of Super Mario Kart. You remember having played on it as a child and how much enjoyment Tom had with one as well. It was thankfully easy to set up to the flatscreen that dominated the far wall of the living room. You smiled as the pixelated fun of your innocent childhood shown brightly on the screen.

You both played for a few good natured rounds to get into the feel of the game again. It was interesting to see how well you retained the ingrained muscle memory of the controls.

However, it didn’t take long for it to escelate into the inevitable; an electronic version of Strip Poker.

You finish taking off the garment with a flourish, holding it out for Tom’s awaiting fingers. He took it, drapping the flowy ombred black and white fabric over his shoulders. He then flipped one end around his neck and gave you a dasterdly humourous look.

You squirm slightly on the couch. The two of you had been at it for about twenty minutes, already a goodly amount of clothes were strewn about the living room. 

You were good in the beginning, claiming his pants, belt, jacket, tie, and both his right shoe and sock.

Boy, did he prove you WRONG.

As soon as he got used to it again, Tom’s character easily overtook yours out as he skirts by again and again.

As the rules were stated at the beginning of this twisted game; ‘whomever crosses the finish line before the other wins an article of the loser’s clothing, chosen by the winner’. Etc, etc, ad nauseum.

And scattered on his side were your sweater, camisole, stockings, shoes, and now, your scarf.

You wiggle in your seat, remembering he also claimed your panties. The smug Brit claimed those after you took his sock. It wasn’t uncomfortable, per say, but going commando in your favourite silky black pencil skirt was not helping your situation. Just looking at Tom in his shirt, waistcoat and boxers was really, really, very distracting.

And now, the cheeky bastard, brought the end of the scarf up, sniffed it, giving you a smoldering stare.

Well. Fuck a duck, there goes that ovary.

You clear your throat, eyes on the screen, “well, next round, Thomas.”

The next track appears, one of your personal favourites, that you just know you can beat him. You sneak a peak out of the corner of your eye at him, his own blue ones locked on the screen.

You act like you are getting more comfortable in your seat while scooting closer to him. Your hips touch as you lean forward, your gaze intent on the countdown. Before it can say ‘GO!’, you rub your leg against his, your foot circling the outside of his bare ankle.

Tom’s character burns out as yours zooms past, hitting the yellow question box with insane speed. Tom huffs out a breath, finally joining the race.

It was close, but you manage to win, a huge shit eating grin on your face. You look at him up and down like he did earlier, Tom’s eyebrow raised, mouth twisting into a frown.

“You cheated,” he says.

You tapped a finger to your lips, “we haven’t established that in our rules, Tom. Me using my ‘feminine whiles’ is within my limits.

“And now, I want,” your hand curls around the collar of his shirt, “this, and only this.”

“So,” Tom says as he unbuttons his waistcoat, pulling his shirt off quickly before tugging the waistcoat back on, “that means I can use my ‘masculine charm’ just as easily.”

You smirk, but inside you’re getting excited, avoiding squirming as your core gets even more aroused. You press your thighs together in a vain attempt to ignore the slick, wet heat pooling under the skirt that you know, just KNOW, will be ruined.

The next track came up, another of your favourites you know extremely well, all bright colours, water and grass. You don’t try teasing him this time, somewhat curious to what he’ll try to pull.

You were about to use one of the shortcuts when he leans over and licks the shell of your ear.

You blank for a bit, your character hitting one of those gopher-things, spinning out and into the bright blue water.

“Oh, ahh,” you managed, feeling your body react quickly; nipples hardening in your bra, gooseflesh, a knee jerk and your core pulsing hard.

Needless to say, you lost, your breath hitching, heat rising off your body. A small rational part in your brain thinks you should have done this sooner.

Tom’s lovely blue eyes stare at your nearly naked body as he unhooks the strap of your bra with one hand. “I’ll take this, if you please.”

You smirk, letting the straps fall off your shoulders, holding the front before letting it fall onto your lap. In another use of your ‘feminine whiles’, you lean back, running your hands over your breasts, spine arching.

You watch him through your lashes; mouth slightly open, breath shallow, eyes glassy and, goodness, his manhood tenting his boxers fiercely.

“Hmm, thank you,” you purred, stretching your back, “you’ve no idea how liberating that is.” You pinch your nipples lightly.

“Oh...god...” Tom breathes, head swivling back to the TV.

You grab your controller as Tom’s voice turns husky, his eyes full of lust, “one more round. One more round and I’m gonna fuck you so hard on this table, you’ll forget how to play this game.”

He sweeps the entire coffee table clean with his long arm, upending the usual coffee table detrus, as well as sending the popcorn you both were enjoying flying through the air.

Shit. “Not if I beat you first,” you say, rubbing your leg against his again.

It was the final round, Rainbow Road. And boy, how difficult it was to try to play it.

At the countdown, his hand slides between your legs, slipping a digit into your folds and pulling it out, running your arousal along your inner thigh.

At ‘GO!’, you turned, running your breasts along his bicep before biting his neck.

Tom groaned as you bit lightly, “ahh-”

He grabs ahold of your hair, yanking it back and began kissing you behind your ear. You thrown your leg over his right thigh, grinding your soaking slit against him.

You hear him groan again, then a muffled, “fuck it,” as he claims your lips.

He yanks off his waistcoat, flinging it high, the black pinstripe landing over the flatscreen, the armhole hooking on the corner of the electronic. 

The game completely forgotten as he kisses you hard, tongue invading your mouth seeking yours. You open your mouth, accepting his invasion, nails scratching welts across his ribs and along his back. He hisses, hitching up your ruined skirt, lifting you and setting you upon the polished rosewood table.

The table, though sturdy, isn’t long enough for your torso. You prop yourself on your elbows as you wrap your ankles around the outside edge. You feel more of your arousal slip out as he dives at your pro-offered neck, resting his hips between your legs.

“Naughty girl,” he growls along your neck, “your such a tease.”

“Only for you, babe.” You grab his blond hair.

He takes his hand away, pulling down his boxers, finally releaving his straining, swelling cock from it’s confines. He pushes your thighs further apart as he plunges into your well soaked core.

He sets a brutal pace; the teasing between the two of you igniting that slow burn since starting that innocent game. His engorged cock sliding within your entrance with ease, your arousal assisting in his want, his need to have you as fast as he could.

Tom grunted into your mouth as you moan in answer; fuck, you were getting close!

“H-h-harder,” you ground out. “Fu-h-h-huck me h-harder, Tom!”

His lips smash into yours, his hips thrusting even faster into you. Sweat began to dot his brow as you clutch his shoulders even tighter. 

You hear a creak beneath you.

Your oversensitive core began to grow more aroused. 

“Oh, god. Oh, god!” You gasp, eyes squeezing shut. “Oh, god! OH, GOD!”

Your orgasm rips suddenly through you as you scream those two words. Meanwhile, Tom above you has pulled away from your lips, screaming his own litany. His orgasm had him arching his back far as he empties his essence into your accepting core.

The creaking underneath you grows louder, until SNAP!!! the poor coffee table folds upon itself with your combined weight.

Whatever breath you had in you at the time is rushed out by Tom’s body landing on your tummy. 

“Ooft!” you wheeze.

Tom, the sweetheart, is immediately cupping your cheek, “oh, darling! Are you alright?”

You smile sweetly, smacking him lightly on the arm, “yep.”

His grin was infectious, “good, cuz I think you won.”

“Oh, good. Perhaps we could continue this in the bedroom?”


End file.
